To save a monster
by organic haircoat
Summary: Death fic warning: Sephiroth is sent out to kill Genesis. But is the take so easy when his world is already rife with sin. Can he let himself kill someone who is as close as family? But in the end the world is work and work for Sephiroth is murder.


TITLE: Angel of death and cherub of hate

AUTHOR: Hashi-Hashi

DISCLAIMER: There was no copyright intention or profit made from the production of this fiction piece. The rights remain with the original creators of the work.

**(())(())(())~~(())(())(())(())(())(())~~~(())(())(())(())(())~~))(())(())(())(**

"I'm sorry Genesis, it's not my choice, I have no choice. I see you as my brother, my only family. But you know, as well as me, that I have no choice but to obey Shinra. After all what use is a monster that does not obey the commands of his master?"

Genesis looked up at Sephiroth silently pleading for some time.

Sephiroth granted it with the inclination of his head.

Genesis looked up at the statue of the goddess where he had been praying. "Hisokanaru nie to narou" He whispered the words quietly and reverently as his final prayer to the goddess slowly turned so that his back was facing Sephiroth while he whispered the words of loveless, his own salvation.

The silver haired SOLDIER watched his friend, his shoulders slumped and his face emotionless trying to his the inner battle that was begging to save Genesis's life. The red head was one of the few that he would save in a battle. His war hardened heart admitted that friends were not something that he could afford, especially not with his high status. But the puppy and his mentor had fought their way into his heart the same as Genesis had.

While Genesis prayed out loud speaking loveless in his native tongue so fast that it almost sounded like a song, Sephiroth remembered the first time that he carried Genesis.

The warrior was lighter then he looked, and his body had easily fit against his chest. In a way he had been his little brother, whining and throwing fireballs when things didn't go his way. His eyes were hard but wetness clouded the sharp colour and softened them as he prepared himself to kill Genesis.

The order was still sending shots of adrenaline towards Sephiroth's heart. Lazard hadn't even bothered to tell Sephiroth personally he just called his PHS and told him sharply before hanging up. Now after weeks of searching he was standing with his sword gripped tight and his whole body refusing to move.

Right to the end, Genesis had stood strong with his obsession with loveless and a dreamers belief in the gift of the goddess. He'd found the runaway red head in the goddesses shrine standing staring at the statue, the loveless poem flowing from his mouth. The book abandoned at the entrance.

Genesis slowly turned around and looked Sephiroth straight in the eyes. His whole body was shaking, tears were covering his face. "I'm not afraid of death, it is the gift of the goddess to return to the lifestream." Genesis was so quiet. His whole body was limp and his chin was dipped, as if all his pride and stuck up attitude had flowed away with his chanting.

Sephiroth was a war hardened soldier. Better than any that another had ever known, he'd had men beg him for their life. Heard children scream while their skin was melted away by the hungry tongues of the fires, all while he stood tall and watched, the silent angel of death.

He had an order, he would fill it. He was a monster. He was a SOLDIER, a man made machine. Feelings had no place near him.

Genesis closed his eyes, his skin losing color as if he was dead before Sephiroth had dealt the final blow. He lowered one knee, still graceful even in his terror, before lowering the next knee. His whole body seemed to be preparing itself to shut down.

Sephiroth waged war against himself, screaming in at his brain to swing the sword and walk off before he did something stupid. He watched frozen in horror as Genesis's favourite leather jacket slid off his shoulders, revealing his thin frame. It pooled around his body like spilt blood.

Genesis stared at the ground, then looked up in shock as he watched the general shake. His entire body shook, even his silver hair rippled from the movement. Tears fell silently and Genesis sat there and watched in horror as Sephiroth dropped masumune, his prized possession and let it clatter on to the hard ground. Material things non-existent to his pain filled heart.

Genesis caught Sephiroth and held him against his chest for a moment. Then he pushed Sephiroth away and scrambled to shove the sword into his hands.

"Kill me, kill me my brother. For I shall die, no matter by whose hands. But should a dead man be allowed a choice of his murder I should choose you. For you to be my death it would be my honour, my brother do not despair. We are monsters and that is a truth even the goddess must admit. I do not expect to be forgiven of my sins." Genesis held Sephiroth's shaking hands and looked to the face of the goddess that hovered above the pair. "But should the goddess have mercy, allow my life to pay for another. The sins you made before and after my death, I beg of the goddess, to be lifted from you. My brother."

Sephiroth took a step back and shook as he steadied the sword to plunge it into Genesis's chest. Closing his eyes, he screamed a curse to the goddess as there was no ghostly hand to stop him from killing Genesis. Nothing to stop the monster that was him from claiming another life.

The red head smiled and opened his arms to reveal a blood soaked chest. "There is no hate only joy, for _you_ are beloved by the goddess..." His voice became raspy and blood began to bubble up his throat. Genesis choked and coughed out his last words. "Hero of daw, healer of worlds. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul." Genesis dropped back to his knees, his skin as white as Angeal's wings.

Sephiroth picked Genesis up and held the body against his chest. He sobbed into his coat, painting his own face with blood while he sobbed. "Goddess, what have I ever done for you to take my brother…to pay for my mistakes." He looked down at Genesis who was beginning to disappear as the lifestream took his body.

All too soon Sephiroth had his hands reaching in the air trying to hold onto some part of Genesis. He watched as streams of light faded away.

He held a piece of paper with loveless written out in Genesis's neat cursive, I was scrunched in his hands as he stared at the leering face of the goddess. He shouted at the face. "WHY MUST YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

He brought his face back down and held it, his tears still streaming down his face as he shook with anger.

Tseng came into the church and picked up loveless from the floor. He stood next to Sephiroth and placed a light hand on his shoulder. "We lose friends and family in this world. But we are not human, not anymore. You will do well to remember that." He turned on his heel and walked out.

Sephiroth watched him go a familiar numb feeling settling over his mind. He had an order and now he'd finished it. Numbly he stood up, the loveless poem dropping from his unclenched hand. His footsteps echo as he stumbled out of the church.

'_Goddess, be merciful, take away his pain. Grant that he shall take my life and use it as payment for his. Gift of the goddess, bring beauty from pain…I beg, save him from his thoughts and allow him to live in nothing and give me his pain so that he may not remember that he is the angel of death, the cherub of hate.'_


End file.
